


Типичные Мстители и убогий наёмник

by fytbolistka, WTFHawkeye2018



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFHawkeye2018/pseuds/WTFHawkeye2018
Summary: — Мужской вечер! — объявил Уэйд. — Я уже заказал три пиццы на твой адрес, и у меня нет денег, так что ты не можешь отвертеться.





	Типичные Мстители и убогий наёмник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [avengers types, mercenary scum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550007) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Во вторник в семь часов вечера на пороге Клинта объявился Уэйд Уилсон с целым ящиком пива — хотя это самое пиво было осталось далеко не во всех бутылках — и заявлением, что Клинт давным-давно обещал ему мужской вечер, и вот Уэйд решил этим воспользоваться. Клинт взглянул на него и почувствовал себя слишком неловко, чтобы заметить, что был пьян в стельку, когда обещал что-то подобное, так что ничего не помнит.  
  
— Брось, Хоукай, — сказал Уэйд, стягивая маску. Клинт уже давно не вздрагивал от стремительного преображения, и это было плохим знаком, потому как значило, что он проводил с Уэйдом Уилсоном слишком много времени.   
  
— Мужской вечер! — объявил Уэйд. — Я уже заказал три пиццы на твой адрес, и у меня нет денег, так что ты не можешь отвертеться.   
  
— Скоро вернётся Кейт, — безуспешно произнёс Клинт в отчаянной попытке избежать «мужского вечера» с Уэйдом, потому что это неминуемо привело бы к тому, что кого-то арестуют, а кому-то придётся готовить детальный план побега. Поразительно, как много встреч с Уэйдом оканчивалось подобным образом.  
  
— О, так даже веселее! Тебе не стать лучше Кейт Бишоп, — Уэйд проскользнул мимо Клинта, обернулся и с ухмылкой заявил: — Она же Хоукай Номер Один, верно?  
  
— Я был первым Хоукаем! — возразил Клинт, закрыв за Уэйдом дверь.  
  
— Но она лучше.  
  
— Неправда, — возразил Клинт, хотя по большей части был согласен с этим утверждением.  
  
Через двадцать минут вернулась Кейт и увидела, как Хоукай и Дэдпул тщетно пытаются закинуть монетку в горлышко пивной бутылки. Рядом с ними на полу лежали две пустые коробки из-под пиццы.   
  
— Выглядит так, словно у вас вечеринка, — заметила Кейт, перешагивая через Лаки, который с жадностью ел отброшенный в сторону кусок пиццы. — А, Дэдпул?  
  
— Хоукай, — Уэйд помахал ей рукой.  
  
— Единственная и неповторимая, — Кейт присела в реверансе.  
  
— Так.., — начал было Клинт, но Кейт запрыгнула в кресло и перебила:  
  
— Ну, какие планы на вечер? Гангстерские разборки? Бей-беги? Обычное геройство?  
  
— Пивные бутылки и пицца, — отозвался Уэйд.  
  
— О боже, — протянула Кейт и открыла последнюю коробку с пиццей. — Должна заметить, что вся эта тема с ночным самосудом не для меня.  
  
— И слава Богу. Большинство из этих доморощенных карателей, столкнувшись с преступностью, спустя десять минут ползет домой, удерживая кишки руками, — ответил Клинт и бросил очередную монетку. Та описала в воздухе дугу и отрикошетила от краешка бутылки, в которую он целился. — Вот чёрт.  
  
— Господи, чувак, ты же Мститель, — рассмеялась Кейт и выпрямилась в кресле.  
  
— Будь к нему снисходительнее, Кейтс. Не стоит ожидать многого от третьего Хоукая.  
  
— Нас же только двое.  
  
— Я знаю, приятель, знаю.


End file.
